Problem Child
by brandn3w
Summary: Dean and Sam team up with a peculiar hunter that catches Dean's attention despite his grief over the death of his first love. Dean Winchester/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean", the girl kneeling in front of him begged, her soft female voice quivering as her slim body shook. Bruises covered her pale, thin arms and legs, blood dripped from several cuts on her face and limbs, and as she sat there, fighting the pain inside of her, she looked up into the boys eyes, and slammed her fists into the moist earth beneath her.

"Shoot me, Dean." Her eyes broke as tears slipped form the corners of her eyes. "Please Dean, end this, and just shoot me." She screamed, begging the man standing in front of her, the colt pointed directly between her eyes.

A horrible pain welled up inside of her as her vision went dark, and the horrible black smoke that had cornered her earlier took over her body. Eyes now black, the girl looked up at Dean, and laughed.

A small click filled the air as Dean let the safety go and took a deep breath. His eyes focused on the black eyes of the girl in front of him. As her mouth opened and the somewhat deeper female voice filled the air, Dean shivered and then pressed his lips together, sharply inhaling.

Sam was still knocked out on the floor next to him from the impact of his head colliding with a tombstone. As he glanced over at Sam, he whished his brother would wake up so they could handle this together. Sam always knew what to do, and came up with better ideas than Dean did. Dean's ideas usually ended in a body count.

"What's wrong Dean?" His bright green eyes locked onto the girl who was now standing in front of him, laughing. "The infamous Dean Winchester afraid of a little girl." Dean's finger tapped the trigger, trying to think of something to do before she made a move. Shooting her wasn't an option, so he needed to think of something else, and quick.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean snapped as she started talking about their mother, how pathetic they were as hunters, and how they managed to kill and hurt everyone they loved in their life. "I said shut up!" His powerful deep voice rocked the now vacant cemetery.

After a few more words, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his nerves. He couldn't do it; he couldn't put a bullet in her head, no matter what demon was inside of her, no matter what that demon was saying.

"Dean?"

"Sam. Sammy, oh god, is it good to hear your voice right now. I need some help, Sam." Dean said quickly stepping back until Sam was now by his feet, and the demon in front of him slowly walked close, filling the gap. "Ideas Sam, bright ideas, now."

"What the, are you serious?" Sam looked up to see the girl, her eyes black, smiling at the two brothers. Cursing lightly, Sam looked down and then looked around the cemetery, trying to think of something. He was good with this, he was good with tight situations, but as he looked at the girl in front of him, her black eyes glistening in the moonlight, his stomach knotted. He couldn't believe of all people, she would be possessed.

Then as if a light went on through his clouded mind, Sam carefully crawled behind a large tombstone, and then headed across the cemetery to the old Chevy Impala parked on the street. Shaking his head, Dean went to say something when he was thrown back, his body colliding with one of the strong rocks in the ground.

Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes to see the colt a few feet away from him. Leaning to grab it, the girl raised her hand and Dean was instantly restrained against the stone as she walked a little closer, shaking her head.

"You think you can escape this, Dean?" She kneeled down in front of Dean and shook her head again, "The only way you're getting out of this alive, is if you kill your precious little Anna. She's a tough one, I'll tell you that. But she's not coming out of this alive."

There was a moment of silence, and then the black eyes suddenly disappeared. After a small gasp, the voice he once new started to speak in a tongue that was all too familiar to him, her eyes stayed open, staring right into the dirt as tears started to drip from her bright blue eyes.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas,-"

"Shut up you idiotic girl!" Her neck twisted in a strong angle, then quickly went back to how it was before, her eyes locked on the ground. Dean wanted to talk to her, he wanted to remind her of how much he loved her, but as he couldn't speak over her chant. He wouldn't dare interfere with her trying to do this.

"eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a-"

A loud scream rang through the air as the girl's head jerked back and her fingernails dug into her arms, so deep that blood started to seep from the deep gashes they were creating. Dean's eyes widened as he let ou a small scream of his own.

"Stop it, Stop it!" Dean screamed as his eyes stuck on the girl's arms now almost covered in blood. As her throat turned red, and the veins started to bulge, her scream died down, and then started up again with a deep growl.

Shaking his head, Dean felt his body move free from the bind that he was once in, slowly moving from in front of her, he managed to grab the colt and stand up. As he got to his feet, his brother quickly came back into view with a little container that usually sat in their trunk.

Nodding, Sam quickly walked behind the demon and started to pour the small little white rocks maybe two feet away from the girl. Inhaling sharply, the girl's head hung down and then slowly rose, the dark black eyes coming into contact with Dean's.

"I will take her with me, no matter how I die. You killed my family, and now you will feel my pain." The low voice sent a shiver through Dean's spine. Shaking his head, he held the colt at the girl again, aiming between her eyes and watched as his brother quickly ran around him, closing the large circle he had made.

Quickly stepping out of it, Sam called Dean's name and watched as his brother quickly ran toward the edge of the circle, and then jumped over it, leaving the girl in the circle, her eyes wide, and head shaking back and forth frantically.

"She will die, Dean Winchester, I will make sure I take her soul to hell with me to hell!"

Closing his eyes, Dean turned his back to the girl and listened as Sam quickly started to ramble off the exorcism that they had both memorized. At first, they didn't believe they needed to since they always had their fathers journal around, but Anna told them it was a good idea, that knowing the chant would help them in tight situations, and since they memorized it, they hadn't needed to use it until now.

As Sam continued, the wind started to blow, and the mounds of salt that formed the circle were starting to wear down. Inhaling sharply, Sam quickly rambled off the next half of the string of Latin, and just as another gust of wind came through the cemetery, the girl dropped to her knees, jerked her head back, sending a horrible crack through the cemetery, and let out a blood-boiling scream.

Black smoke escaped from her mouth as the scream continued. The smoke formed a circle above them, as Sam clenched his jaw, watching the slim figure shaking on the ground. Once the smoke had left her mouth, it set on fire in the sky, and then disappeared.

"Anna!" Dean screamed as he sprinted through the salt and over to her body, lifelessly lying on the cold, wet, dirt. Dropping to his knees next to her, he quickly grabbed her body and held it in his arms. "Anna, look at me. Anna, don't you dare do this to me, wake up Anna." He could feel his heart start to beat slower in his chest.

After a few seconds of no response, Sam made his way over and grabbed her cold wrist. Pressing his fingers into it, he looked down and felt tears start to push at the back of his eyes. Quickly taking his fingers and pressing it into her neck, he waited, hoping that a heart beat would pulse against his fingers, but as he stood there, holding his breath, all he could feel was her cold lifeless flesh beneath his warm fingers.

"She's gone, Dean." The words felt foreign as they fell from his trembling lips.

"No, she can't be Sam. She can't be!" Dean roared, holding her body close to him. "It's impossible, she was so strong, she was able to recite the exorcism while the demon was inside of her, she can't-"

"Dean", Sam screamed trying to get his brothers attention. After a few seconds, Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. His veins pulsing ice-cold blood that made his heart hurt, that made every inch of his body numb with pain. "She's gone."

Dean slowly set Anna's body on the ground, and hung his head down, focusing his eyes on the ground. How could this have happened, how could he have let her get possessed? She was by his side the whole time; she was the strongest hunter he had come into contact with. She had three different exorcisms memorized, she was strong, she could throw a hefty punch, and she new everything about any supernatural being they had come into contact with.

So why did she have to go like this? Why did she have to die, due to a demon? Not even the demon they were looking for. It was just a demon, a plain old demon that hated the Winchesters, but then again, what demon didn't? This wasn't a job that should have ended like this.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. This was a normal job. This was a normal demon, how the hell did this happen, why her?" Dean ended in a scream as he pressed his hands to his face and for the first time in a long time, let out a sob.

Anna Walker was his first crush; she was his first love, and his first heartbreak. When their fathers stopped working together when they were younger, they lost touch, and it killed Dean. Then when their paths crossed a year ago nearly a week after he had picked up Sam, he refused to let her leave his life again. She was the first companion that wasn't family that Dean wanted to keep around, and keep safe. There was something about her that Dean was addicted to. He loved her smile, her hair, and her body, but he also loved her strength. She was the strongest girl he had ever come into contact with, and it was possible that she was the best demon hunter that he had ever seen. She was young, but a legend among other hunters. Everyone respected her, even their father knew how good she was, and asked her on several occasions on advice when trying to hunt down the Yellow-eyed demon.

As Dean sat there, Anna's limp hand in his, he let all of the tears in his body escape his eyes. He had always been around death, it was something that followed his family closely, but it never hit him this hard. His father lost his mother, Sam lost Jessica, but Dean had always been saved from that grief, until now. Now he understood, he understood the pain and the rage that was a side effect of your other half.

Sam sat down next to Dean and put a hand on his back. Looking over at Anna, he quickly looked away, tears coming to his eyes and sighed. "I think we should go, Dean."

Nodding, Dean sat there as Sam walked back to the car and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. Walking back over to his brother, he stood there, the blanket in his hands and watched as he crumbled yet again, holding her hand, crying, begging her to come back, begging her to wake up. Telling her she was stronger than this, that she was the strongest person he knew. But her strength couldn't bring her back from hell.

After a few minutes, Dean regained his composure, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Jaw strong, he helped Sam get the girls body into the blanket and walked it back to the car. Carefully putting her in the backseat, the boys got in the car and sat there, the low hum of the engine filling the tense air.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered grinding his teeth together to keep him from crying. "I know how much Anna meant to you, and I know how you feel, okay? You're not alone in this one."

Nodding, Dean bit down roughly on the inside of his mouth and put the car in drive. Rolling down his window, he looked down at the long road in front of him and felt the pain and rage in his heart start to grow. Every beat of his heart, every breath he took sent waves of pain through his body. He had never felt so defeated, so worn out. He had never felt like such a failure.

He wanted every demon back in hell. He wanted to destroy every single thing that had anything to do with hell, demons, or any other kind of supernatural thing that they hunted. If this was how they got off, killing loved ones then they didn't deserve to see the light of day. The only thing they deserved was to sit in hell, and burn.

Dean blinked a few times, letting the last of his tears seep from the corners of his eyes. As they rolled down his cheeks, he inhaled slowly and gripped the steering wheel of the Impala tightly, so tight his knuckles turned white. Stomach knotting, he let out a sigh and watched as Sam started to drift off to sleep next to him. As soon as he did, Dean cleared his throat and looked in the rearview mirror, the fabric of the blanket visible as he passed a streetlight.

"I'm sorry Anna." His lips trembled as her name slid through them. "I never wanted this to happen to you. I promised I would keep you safe, even though you always told me you were keeping me safe." He let out a small chuckle as he thought back to how stubborn she was when it came to Dean doing anything to protect her. "I should have tried harder. You should be in the back seat talking about our next job, or some stupid new song you liked. You always had a horrible taste in music."

When Dean didn't hear her voice retaliate, his heartbeat slowed to a painful crawl. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Anna." His throat burned, his stomach was sick, and his head pounded, but no tears fell from his eyes.

"I loved you. You were the only girl I ever loved, and now…" He blinked hard and then focused on the long stretch of road a head of him. "I'm never going to move on from you, Anna. I can't, I won't."

Shaking his head, he thought about being in love with another girl, it made him sick. "I'm a disaster, Anna. Where ever I go I leave a body count, and I refuse to let anyone else I love be a part of that."

Looking back at the body wrapped in the blanket, Dean shuddered and placed his other hand on the steering wheel. There was a hole in Dean Winchester's heart, and no other woman could ever fill it.

_No one._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up in a cold sweat, his light blue tee shirt clinging to his muscular body. As he came to, he blinked a few times, staring into the dark hotel room, making sure there was no one there. Once it was clear, he groaned and threw his body back into the bed, mumbling curses under his breath.

Waking up like this had turned into a normal occurrence ever since Anna had died. All of the dreams would start the same; they would be lying on the hood of the Impala, watching the sun dip below the earth, creating a swirl of deep reds and oranges in the sky. Then Anna would turn to him; eyes blacked out and smile wicked.

The middle of the dream always changed, sometimes they would fight, others he would beg her to overcome the demon. Once in a while he would try to exorcise her, but no matter what he did, the ending was always the same. It ended with her kneeling before him, her eyes black as night, begging him to let her go, begging him not to kill her, telling him over and over that she loved him. Then, he would pull the trigger. When the sound of the gunfire didn't knock him out of the dream, he would collapse next to her, and watch blood pour from the small circular bullet wound in her head. Her eyes would be wide open, and a crystal blue, and her skin would be cold and dry to the touch.

As Dean lay in bed, he could still feel her lifeless skin against his. He could still see the last glimpse of life in her eyes as the black smoke escaped her mouth. It was slight, but as her body collapsed to the ground, a smile lit up on her lips, and she looked at him, right in the eyes, and then she was gone.

At first, the boy didn't realize that she had done that last notion, but after the night had replayed in his head over, and over, and over again, his memory became more and more clear, and he remembered it.

"Hey Dean, are you awake?" Sam whispered in a hushed tone from across the room. After a period of silence, Dean nodded and then whispered a small yes and sat up in the bed, turning the lamp on that was set on the night table between the two beds.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked rubbing the sweat from his forehead, and trying to play it off that he hadn't woken up again because of that dream.

The sheets on the other bed rustled a little, and then Sam was sitting on the edge of the mattress, a tee shirt and boxers on, looking at his brother with a skeptical stare. "Did you have that dream again?"

Dean paused, keeping his eyes focused on the ugly wallpaper across from him. Then, after he decided he wasn't going to let Sam know he had been waking up from that dream at least twice a night for the past few nights, he shook his head and watched his brother nod a little and then get up and walk over to his laptop.

Stretching, he pulled out the chair to the little dinning table that was set up near the door, and rubbed his eyes as the screen of the computer lit up the room around him.

"It's five in the morning, why are you going on that damned thing?" Dean asked sinking back down in the bed. Opening his arms, he rested them on the cold sheets and felt his stomach knot. When Anna was still with him, there would always be a warm body next to him in the bed; it made him feel better, it made him relax. Now, there were just cold empty sheets surrounding him, reminding him of what he had to expect for the rest of his life; emptiness.

Turning on his side, Dean shut his eyes an listened as Sam let out a yawn, then pushed the chair away form the table, creating an eerie scratching noise. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, he pulled the blankets closer to him and sighed heavily when his brother started talking.

"Bobby sent me a text message about a weird string of suicides in Wyoming. I told him we would go check it out." Sam walked over to Dean and sat down on the bed, making his older brother let out an annoyed growl. "I figured maybe we could get a head start on the drive over there since it's such a long way from here." Sam watched as his brother stayed in bed, not moving or giving him a sign that he was even listening.

Sighing heavily, Sam stood up and walked back over to his laptop, shutting it and putting it into his book bag. "We can get breakfast." Sam said in an exhausted tone, followed by him rolling his eyes.

After a moment, Dean sprung out of bed and gave his younger brother a huge smile. "That's what I'm talking about, Sammy. A nice stack of pancakes and a coffee, and we'll hit the road to go see what these creep-shows are up too!"

Of course Dean's over-enthusiastic words weren't real, but as long as his brother felt like they were, Dean would keep putting on the charade. If there was one thing that he loved more than Anna in this world, it was Sam, and nothing was going to stop him from protecting his little brother. It had been his job since they were young, and it was going to stop the day he died.

The boys quickly packed up all of their things and loaded them into the trunk of the Impala. As dean walked back toward the hotel, he looked up to see the sky as the round ball of light started to rise above the horizon line. As the deep reds and oranges smothered the sky, Dean paused, squinting his eyes as the sky from his dreams was projected in front of him.

Before he could realize it, Sam was next to him looking up at the same sky with confusion dripping from his features. Turning to his brother, then back at the sky, he laughed a little and walked over to the Impala and swung the passengers side door open. "I never knew you were into sunrises, Dean." Sam laughed a little more before closing the car door and rearranging some bags in the back seat.

As Sam's words sunk in, Dean looked down; his features hard, and then walked back to his car and got in. "Want to see if that little dinner is open down the street?"

"Whatever you want", Sam said squinting as the bright rays from the sun started to hit the windshield of the Impala. After a small pause, Dean nodded and then turned the car on, listening to the purr of the engine, then smiled and looked in the rear view mirror.

As his eyes glanced into the mirror, he felt his heart stop. There she was, her bright blue eyes, that soft smile, and long locks of hair. Quickly looking away, he turned around completely and when he only saw a few bags in the backseat, he let out a long sigh and turned back around, earning a good stare from his brother.

Dean quickly baked out f the parking lot and turned down the long empty highway in the direction of the diner. Through the whole ride, he frequently looked in the mirror, his heart racing every time. He thought maybe she was still here, maybe her spirit was still floating around somewhere. Maybe she escaped from hell, if it were even possible, and now she was back – so to speak.

"Alright Dean", Sam snapped as the boy pulled into the parking lot of the Diner and parked the Impala on the side of the building. "I don't know what the hell is going on today, but there is something you aren't telling me."

Shaking his head, Dean went to get out of the car when Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting out of the car. "Dean, did you see her?"

Dean paused, his normally playful eyes narrowing as they looked straight ahead at the dashboard of his car. All of the gauges had their little orange arrows on the zeroes, and the miles were racked up to a number higher than Dean could even count to. Well he could, but had no need to.

Nodding a little, Sam sat back in his seat, looking at his brother and swallowed hard. "I see her sometimes too, Dean." He admitted thinking back to the few times he was sitting around alone, then looked up and swore on his future grave that the bright blue eyes that traveled with them for almost a year were staring back at him.

"But she's not… Her, right?" Dean asked taking the inside of his lip between his teeth, and gnawing on it. "It can't be her. She would have stayed around longer, she wouldn't just appear and then leave like that."

"I don't know, man. It might just be us. There might be nothing supernatural about it. Sometimes when people lose the ones that are really close to them, they project their memory out. It happens all of the time."

"I'd rather it not." Dean whispered sternly and then gave a small nod and opened his door and got out of the car. Sam following suit, they walked into the local diner and watched as a few older men sat at the counter, and three other couples sat in the booths.

The hostess came over and flashed the boys a smile, asking if it was only two. With a nod, she led them to the back of the one dining room and set the menus down on the table. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, freckles danced over her face, and her bright green eyes zeroed in on Dean.

"She digs ya' Dean." Sam pointed out as they both looked over at her slightly biting her lip and sending the boys a wink.

"Not interested." Dean said although the girl was beautiful. Normally he would peruse a girl like that, but he wanted nothing more than some quick sex and some compliments, and then he would be off. There was no such thing as a relationship lined up for Dean anymore. He was planning on being alone until the day his job killed him, because he knew that's how it was going to end.

"Since when are you-"

"Can I get you two some coffee?" A man said smiling at the two boys with a small note pad in his hands.

"I'll get a short stack and a some coffee, Thank you."

"I'll get the same, but could I get a side of bacon?" With a nod, the waiter walked away with a smile and went right behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot and a plate of cream and sugar. Walking back over, he set the plates and cups down, filled them, and then went back behind the counter.

The two boys fixed the coffee to their liking, and then took a few sips before Sam brought out his laptop and turned it on. As a small ring signaled it had turned on, he started clicking buttons and bringing up news articles about the killings in Wyoming.

Sam stayed quiet about what he was reading until a few details started to reoccur in the killings. Details that Sam whished he wasn't reading. All of the people that were interviewed said that before their friends or loved ones committed suicide, the victim reported of seeing their deceased loved ones; grandparents, parents, or significant others.

"So give me the run down on this new job, Sammy boy." Dean said raising his eyebrows as he took a large sip from his coffee, pressed his lips together, and then smiled at his brother across the table. When Sam didn't answer, Dean lowered the screen of the laptop until Sam and Dean were staring at each other.

Nodding, Sam took a deep breath, widened his eyes, and moved the laptop over to the edge of the table. "Alright so, there have been seven suicides all together. All of them within the same twenty mile radius, and about half of them had family interviewed and the family members reported the victims talking about seeing deceased family members up to a week before the died."

"So we are either looking at a whole shit ton of vengeful spirits, or there is a demon who likes to fuck with people." Dean could feel his heart race as he thought about working this job. He knew what it felt like to lose someone, but to have them appear for a straight week until you killed yourself was something he couldn't even imagine. Actually he didn't really want to imagine it, because he had the weakness of ever victim, and he didn't feel like letting a demon get the best of him.

Sam rambled off a few more details about the murders, where they took place, and what all of the victims did for a living. Besides all of them living within the same twenty mile radius, there was no other connections, so instead of sitting their and brain storming, they decided to make a stop at the road house and talk to Ellen to see if she's heard anything like this, before heading out to Wyoming.

The food came and the two boys devoured their pancakes with tons of syrup and butter. After two more cups of coffee, and a few pointless conversations on nothing of importance, the boys paid for their meal, and head back to the car to make the long drive form the eastern part of South Dakota, over to where Nebraska and Wyoming just about touched, which was where the Roadhouse was.

The ride across the states was long. The boys stopped at a few different gas stations to pick up some snacks and drinks, they stopped once for gas and to use the restroom, and then the rest of the time they were driving. Sam sat in the passengers seat trying to memorize some old Latin exorcism that was in their fathers journal, and Dean stayed silent in the drivers seat, his eyes focused on the road and the classical music that was softly playing from his radio.

After what felt like days of driving, the Roadhouse came into view. It was a little passed seven at night, and the parking lot was jam packed with old cars that most likely belonged to any hunter that was doing a job in the surrounding area. As Dean pulled up next to an old red pick up truck, he killed the engine and leaned back, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Was that a day or what? I'm starving and exhausted." Dean huffed and watched as his brother nodded a little and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Waiting by the enterance, Dean caught up to his brother and then they both walked through the door. Entering the crowded and loud bar room, they were instantly spotted by the middle aged woman who was behind the bar.

Clapping her hands together, she walked around the counter and met the boys right in the middle of the table seated area. "Damn, Am I glad to see you boys!" She gave them each a hug and flashed a smile as a few guys called out to her and mumbled some random things.

"Place is jumpin'", Dean chuckled as Ellen led the boys over to three empty seats at the bar and quickly opened the back door and told the men in the back cooking to whip up two burgers with a bunch of fries. Thanking her, Ellen flashed them a smile, grabbed them each a beer, then helped a few other gentlemen who were leaning against the bar.

Laughing and joking, Ellen grabbed them their drinks and then walked back over to the brothers who looked worn out. "Where'd you boys come from?"

"We were about thirty miles outside of Sioux Falls, we had a little demon job there. Bobby helped us out, then he called and told us about this-"

"The one in Wyoming?" Ellen nodded and directed her gaze across the room to where two pool tables were set up. "I'd hate to burst you bubble boys, but there's already a hunter on that job."

"Oh, and who would that lovely gentlemen be?" Dean said with a little edge to his voice. Looking at Ellen, he followed her gaze to the pool table that had four older men with beards, guzzling their beers and one slim girl with long dark brown hair that had her back facing them. "One of those old geezers?"

Ellen flashed the boys a small smile and then shook her head with a small laugh. As she finished cleaning the glass in her hands, she jogged over to the other end of the counter and leaned over it a little. "Hey Harper, come here a second sweetie, I want you to meet someone."

"Be right there, Ellie!" The female that had the long dark brown hair called out as the leaned over the pool table and steadied her gaze. With one quick movement, she knocked three of the balls into the holes and listened as the other men groaned and jerked their heads back in defeat. "Pay up, boys." She said in a sly voice as she held out her hand. As the men stacked twenties in her hand, she laughed and commented that it was lovely seeing them all again, then turned toward the boys.

The scene played in Dean's head in slow motion. As she turned toward the bar, the first thing he noticed was the bright blue orbs that zeroed in on them. A smile lit up on her bright red lips as she walked right up to them, her dark brown hair flowing from her fast paced walking. As she got closer, Dean felt his lips part in a sad attempt to get more air to his lungs. A black beanie was placed on the top of her head, a loose fitting Metallica shirt was hanging from her torso, and her legs were covered in skintight blue jeans that ended in a pair of dirt combat boots.

When she reached the boys, Dean noticed a small hoop in her nose, and large circles stretched into her ear lobes. Colorful tattoos were scatted up and down her arms, and as she reached her hand out to introduce herself to him, he could only stare at her, and plaster a nervous smile on his face.

"Dean Winchester", he breathed as she grabbed onto his hand and gave him a strong handshake. As she turned to Sam, he plastered on a polite smile and shook her hand too, and introduced himself.

"Ah, the Winchester boys, huh? What are y'all doing around here?" The girl they knew as Harper asked as Ellen handed her a beer, and she took the free seat next to Sam.

"Business." Dean said swinging his beer back and taking a long sip. As his eyes examined the girl, she rolled her eyes and took a long sip from her glass.

"Don't give me that shit, Winchester. You're here for the Wyoming case, right?"

"Yeah, so if you could point which old guy we are going to snag this one from it'd be great", flashing her a smile he watched as she shook her head and stood up. Walking over to him, he leaned on the bar right in front of him, and looked into his eyes.

As Dean looked back into hers, he felt his whole body light on fire. He wasn't sure if it was because she was beautiful or because he didn't like her attitude. "None of those hags could handle this job, Dean."

"So who is on it?"

"I am", she whispered and sent him a sly smile before taking a step back and sticking her hand out to his again. "The name is Harper Rose, Harper Rose Colt, and I'm not giving this one up, but I'd be happy to work with you two."

Just as Dean was about to say something, Sam jumped up and sent the girl a wide smile. "Deal, Deal, it's a deal." Sam took her hand and shook it, then sent a glared towards his brother and nodded his head a little. After a minute, Dean let out another sigh and looked at Ellen who was giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm going to need another beer."


End file.
